


Wicked Games

by SilvermistFox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Comics/Movie Crossover, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Multi, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistFox/pseuds/SilvermistFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone play by the rules and sometimes, some people need help whether they like to admit it or not. And sometimes one would have to break before one can properly heal again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 
> 
> Some of you may know me from FF.net, well I've an account here now! I'm debuting this fan fiction for this new account as a new start and a way for me to keep improving myself. I hope that you enjoy this new fan fiction and please guide me along the way. Hope that you guys enjoy it, take care and have a great week! 
> 
> Cheers  
> SilvermistFox

**Inuyasha crossover Avengers**   
**Chapter 1: Attack**

Kagome purred at the display of power that she felt coming from the male that had transformed himself. He called himself a God she overheard, and such a distinctive voice was hard to forget least to say, most especially the raw power that he was emitting by his own presence, minus the staff. It was all just too delicious to absorb in. That night she could have made her presence known, but instead choose to watch how everything would play out from the comforts of the building in which the God was in earlier.

Even when New York was under attack, Kagome was always keeping watch. And though she did not make her participation evident in protecting the innocent, Kagome was nonetheless most safe and able to hold her own. The invaders are a nasty looking group of beings, and there were a few times that she was nearly swamped by them, it was all because of the distraction from the bystanders that were trying to avoid those beings.

She hated it, and it had cost her quite a few injuries to her back especially. Whatever those weapons were created of or by, she had her back burnt rather badly that the smell of burning flesh was in the air and around her, and most of all, causing her a lot of discomfort. Almost, but lucky for her, fast healing was one of the many perks that she has gained over the years, and Kagome was quickly back on her feet again, saving those that were near her. It would be without a doubt that there are going to be some messy clean up, especially coming from Sesshoumaru side. She was going to get an earful of it whether she likes it or not, and there was nothing much that she could do about it either.

Why she had even stand up to help defend the poor and innocent was something that disturbed her. Kagome frowned at it as she walked away along the streets as though it was just another typical day, a few attacks here and there, but it was really nothing much. These humans, they were the source of various things, income for one, entertainment and then there was also the source of their disbelieve and naivety. She was once like them she had to admit, but that was about 500 years ago when she was still but a baby. Now she was so much more, and had live through the years surviving and battling through various wars and living to tell it to the younger generation of their kind.

Her kind, humans, were the one that had shunned her and most of them all grew frightened of the various threats that she had posed. Despite the warnings and cautions that Sesshoumaru and told her, Kagome was still naïve enough to help and believe them, to reassure them, and that was when she fell prey to them. Helpless and afraid as many hunted her down, hunted her for what she is, a monster and a youkai that kills babies and drink the life of human beings. From then, that tales of monsters and folklore grew strong, and they became nightmares that are used to scare little children into obeying their parents and family. Kagome turned to the youkai side no longer trusting much in what the humans have to say, there were few that she had reach out to, but never truly trusted.

She grew bitter, darker and had it not been for the pack that she was in, if not for them, she would have most probably become a rogue of their kind as well. Kagome scoffed in thought of it as she easily dispatched another attacker, going into the direction where she felt Shippo was at. It was really a miracle how trouble seems to be attracted to her, or at least have her placed in it to do something about it. Just as she sighed, Kagome was practically blasted off her legs as she hit the hard surface of the concrete floor, feeling the painful slam of it as she gasped for breath. It was one of the few mistakes that she was beaten into remembering, never letting her mind wander when being attacked or ever in fact.

Kagome growled wanting to lash out, but instead was saved by one of humans that were the main star defending against this attack. Captain America she believed he was called and whispered about when she was amongst those humans.

"Ma'am it's not save here," he rasped out in the midst of attack, and had grabbed her by the arm as he dragged her to one of the more secured area all the whilst keeping a watch out.

He left her there after he had shouted out some safety instructions to her, running off into the direction where everything was supposedly happening. Kagome winced as she watched the burnt marks slowly healed themselves, the only indication of her ever being injured was the blood that were slowly drying up and the destroyed parts of her clothes. She hated it when it happens and grimace at her current new look. It was nice, to be protected, but it too brought to her terrible memories of how it was like in the past for her. Kagome mumbled out her anger in a low growl, the attack that had caught her off guard affecting her mood, and the appearance of Captain America had also affected her mood.

She left with a mood darker than that sky itself, as she went in search of Shippo, swearing a little beneath her breath as she attacked whoever or whatever got in her way even more viciously than before.


	2. No Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update. Have a great week!
> 
> Cheers
> 
> SilvermistFox

**Inuyasha crossover Avengers**   
**  
Chapter 2: No Show**

Kagome could hardly contain herself with excitement at the mentioning that she was to represent Sesshoumaru to attend a meeting with Stark Industries. She could sense that Sesshoumaru was contemplating on retracting it but seem to have thought otherwise, knowing well that she had been trained and 'tortured' long enough by him to know how to behave appropriately when the time calls for it. Aside from that she was no longer the naïve young girl since the last lesson that she had learnt, a very hard and painful lesson that she had to learn too long ago which still remained fresh on her mind as though it was just yesterday that it had happened.

If anything, this meeting was the perfect opportunity that she could ever get close to acquiring for now in knowing one of the few people who is one of the proclaimed super heroes that went about saving so many people. Another thing which she heard about, was that there had been some sort of a fiasco that happened with Anthony Edward Stark recently, and he was now back to being CEO of Stark Industries again. She had long since lost information of Loki, but still sensed him once in a while, but it was a mere flicker and it quickly disappears just before she could pin point it ever being there. There was so much more that she wanted to learn about the 'God' and mere stories of what was written centuries ago could not always be so accurate, especially when humans are the one writing it. And she wanted to satisfy her curiosity about the 'God' from the 'God' himself.

"Miss Higurashi here to meet Mr. Stark," Kagome purred to the receptionist with a smile to charm as she took off her tinted brown sunglass that she was wearing to shield her eyes from the harsh sunlight. The receptionist directed Shippo and her to take a seat in the waiting area where they ended up discussing on various matters in their national language whilst awaiting for the arrival of Tony Stark to begin the meeting.

They have been waiting for quite a while and it was starting to get to both Shippo and her as Kagome looked around the office at the many people busily rushing by with documents in their hands and pairs of people walking about head deep in discussion.

"When are we going to be seeing Mr. Stark, it is already pass our meeting time," Kagome asked as she asked the receptionist again, using the tone that was so sweet one would almost overlook the slight threat and annoyance beneath the tone.

"I'm sorry Miss Higurashi, Mr. Stark will be with you shortly," the receptionist replied with fake politeness as was the smile upon her face.

Kagome was about to snap at her, but instead felt Shippo placing his hands upon her shoulders, as she turned to glare at him half-heartedly. "Thank you, please let Mr. Stark know that we will make arrangement for another with another time," he said with smiles and calmly before stirring Kagome away and out of the building.

To say that she was annoyed was really an understatement, it was without a doubt an insult to them that someone like Anthony Edward Stark, a self proclaimed genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist and Iron Man did not make an appearance after he had made arrangements for this meeting. Today was supposedly to be strictly all business only (maybe some fun thrown in on her end when she is bored), but he broke their appointment without a single word or message and left them waiting like some random person there for an interview or for a job. Kagome growled at it, but instead Shippo helped her put her sunglass, whispering only for her to hear on keeping calm as people were already starting to take notice of them, and whispering.

"I hate it when men like him think that they are so self important as to miss a meeting," she replied with ire her brown eyes hardened and looked frosty behind the tinted sunglass that she hides it with, remembering all too well what it was like with how Inuyasha had treated her in the past.

"I know," he mumbled back in their mother tongue as he called for their driver over to pick them out.

Sesshoumaru least to say was less than impressed with the little stunt of no show that Stark Industries had played upon them, and had told both Shippo and her to continue on with what was scheduled in appointments with the other people in the industries. Least to say, Kagome was not at all impressed and she was sure that there  _will_  be consequences that Tony Stark have to pay for later, especially for wasting their time.

They were scheduled in for another meeting, but that would be the end of it for the day that is. There were of course more through the week, but nothing that they could not manage easily. Kagome looked out thoughtfully from the restaurant that they had chosen for lunch whilst awaiting for their appointment to arrive. Her mind was already else where by that timing, nearly forgetting about Stark Industries. She was suddenly having the urge and want to go out to create some fun, havoc and maybe a little chaos, but nothing much or terrible enough to be on anyone's radar.

Night could not have rolled by any sooner as she looked about the suite that she had booked for the trip, aware that it was still very much so early to do much. There were thoughts of what she should do and her eyes landed on the paper bags of goods on her bed, from the light shopping that she had gone for after their brief lunch meeting, dragging Shippo along as he followed after her in a heartbeat. Now she feel like going on the prowl for some fun. With a satisfied purr at her appearance, Kagome left her hotel room once ready, leaving the keys at the front desk before leaving the hotel to a club where she heard was overly popular and overflowing with fun.

She shivered in delight, feeling the excitement that filled the place, and how easily it got to her. She smiled in the dark as her eyes twinkled with untold mischief that was about to happen, getting passed the bouncer easily with a smile and a sway to her hips. Wearing a little black or red dress was too mediocre for her taste, and had opted for something less 'dazzling', like a dress of white with some embellishments in a mix of intricate beadings with laces. Nothing too tight but hugs snuggly enough to show her curves and the swell of her cleavage in mere peaks, what was most important was that it allow her to move about easily.

"Surprise me," Kagome purred to the bartender a playful smile upon her lips as she leaned against the bar counter, to wait for her drink. Her eyes swept across the club, aware that there were some eyes looking in her direction but it did not matter, so long as they provided for her the attention and entertainment that she was looking for it did not matter much.

Kagome flashed a smile to the bartender when he brought her a drink, sipping on it cautiously as the taste rolled about her tongue, the alcohol is strong, and she grimace at it for a moment before downing it. There were much stronger alcohol of course, just not all accessible to the human type and taste so much better as well. She hummed in remembrance of the taste as though she had just consumed it, a smile tugging at the side of her lips as she licked it to moisten them. Needless to say the mere action caught the attention of the eyes that were still upon her as she smirked, while finishing her drink up. Tonight was going to be fun she predict, with just a pinch of chaos thrown in.

"Hello," purred a male's voice just as she was walking towards the masses of dancing bodies moving to the loud bass and the DJ's mixes.

"I'm Tony, what's yours?" a flirtatious smile on his lips as he stood right before her.

Things could not get any more fun than this, and she smiled at the male, her eyes twinkling brighter than usual.

 


	3. Club Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 
> 
> Not sure if there is anyone reading this out there, nonetheless I hope that you enjoy this new update in fan fiction. Take care and have a great weekend!

**Inuyasha crossover Avengers**   
**  
Chapter 3: Club Games**

"Tony Stark…" she whispered in a low husky voice, slowly turning to face the ever infamous male that was dressed not so casually, he wore the usually business suit of slate grey black with a dark maroon silk shirt and a black skinny suit pants to match. It flatters him perfectly, especially the pants which did nothing to hide the muscled legs beneath the smooth surface.

"In the flesh," Tony replied with a smirk, his eyes scanning her body, lingering on her legs and her chest before resting on her face. Kagome almost rolled her eyes at his behavior, it was just so typical male, especially when one is as cocky as him with a reputation to boast.

"I see then that what they say about you is true," Kagome almost whispered it out in a low murmur.

"Something good I hope," he replied with a suggestive raise of his eyebrow, a rakish smile upon his lips as he moved in closer to her.

 _Apparently not soft enough,_ she thought, studying him for a moment from beneath her lashes as she played with the lapels of his jacket, trailing her fingers along the material, before she fingered the loosened tie hanging around his neck.

"No Mr. Stark, something much  _less_  pleasurable _,_ " Kagome whispered the later part in a low breathy sigh into his ears before she started moving away from him, their eyes never breaking contact until she turn her back to him with an almost overly pleasant smile upon her lips.

Tony was left somewhat in the state of a minor shock and confusion mostly as he stood there watching her leave, unsure of what had exactly just happened. Though what had just happened was really  _something_  and it made him think for longer than a moment after she had walked away about what just happened, but shrugged it off instead as her possibly being one of the many women that he had slept with and without memories of. However he was more than SURE that she was someone that he  _did not_  have the pleasure of sharing his bed for a night with.

This was perhaps not one of the last place that she should be seeing him, except that the thought of him being able to make it here to have fun, but not for their business meeting annoys her. It made her want to teach him a lesson, even if karma would hit him sooner or later even if she left the matter alone, and knowing well that Sesshoumaru would disapprove of it, especially when it will cause more trouble to them. Even more especially so when Shippo and her were there in New York for the short time period on business.

Another drink was in order, especially after finally meeting him, and something told her that he would not be able to keep her away. Something stronger perhaps, but it was such a pity that this place does not serve alcohol for youkai or the supernatural kind, it was so much more intoxicating, so much more…tasty.

It must have been a record, or that she underestimated Tony Stark in finding her so soon again, but she was not disappointed at his appearance again to re-engage her whilst she was making her way back to the bar where Kagome was entertained by the few males that had captured her attention. It was cute in her view on how some of them would move together in a small group, maybe hoping to get a little more than lucky with the right female to join them. However, with the appearance of Tony Stark directed at her their attention to her wavered as the boys hesitated before nearly making up some excuse and left her at which Kagome almost scowled at. Not at them but at Tony Stark for disrupting her current entertainment and amusement.

"To what do I owe the attention of the 'great' Mr Stark?" Kagome asked nonchalantly without turning her back as she watched the crowd of people dancing, having fun, and the many that were trying to be discreet about watching their interaction and waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"A drink?" he asked, holding two glass of freshly poured whiskey in his hand as he held one of the glasses out towards her.

Kagome eyed him for a moment before taking the offered glass as she drank it down in a gulp, never breaking the eye contact with him. "Thank you, but I think these drinks are just not  _hard_  enough for my taste," she replied playfully with a smirk playing on her lips as Kagome placed the glass back on the counter again, moving her body close to his for a moment to feel his body heat through the clothes, but mostly to hear the beating of his heart with her heightened senses.

"Are you referring to me or the drink?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure to be amused or offended.

She eyed him for a moment, pretending to check him out, eyes lingering at certain parts of his body longer before looking at Tony straight in the eyes as hers twinkle with untold mirth, "Both," she replied with a shrug before patting him on his shoulder, as she walked away whilst trying to hold in the cheshire smile that was threatening to spread across her face.

It was a bold but almost humiliating move to Tony who was about to make to grab her, but instead, his hand grabbed air and heard the sound of her laughter drifted to his ears before it was drowned out by the music. The crowd swallowed her up just as quickly as she somehow managed to part it, and Tony was once again left standing alone by the bar with the new addition of some people snickering and pointing in his direction. She was perhaps the few that had done so in public view and appearing uncaring of the consequences, whoever she is. To Tony, he felt drew the conclusion that she was either out for attention from the public and media, or she was trying to bait him, and doing a perfectly good job at it as well.

"Have I offended you in some way?" Tony asked as casually as he could managed, catching up with her as he grabbed her around her waist, making her dance along with him as he felt the back of her body molding closely up against his.

"Mnnnh…Oh Mr. Stark," Kagome moaned out playfully, arching her back as she grinded up against his lower parts, and arousing the reaction that she wanted, "You're not even close," she whispered in a low moan into his ears, her hand reaching up to tangle itself with the mess of black hair for a moment before pulling away.

She left him there on the dance floor this time, surrounded by many others who have found their partner for the night, but not before she turned to play with his clothes and other areas. The way that Kagome trailed her fingers over the general erogenous spots of a male and somehow knowing his damn well, and the way in which she played with his clothes before he watch Kagome allow herself to be dragged away by another male that was not him this time.

And again, not the first time he was left frustrated and wanting more of the impossible and obviously overly confident woman who now had somehow managed to twirl him around her little finger within an hour. If not it was just his other head speaking, the other women that were there, they were suddenly not to his taste or of his interest unlike her, and he was sure that he was going to live to regret it. Tony groaned as he practically chased after her yet again, going through the crowds as he weaved his way towards her, trying to get to her.

Kagome was enjoying herself despite being interrupted on numerous occasions, especially when she was given the opportunities to play around with the infamous Tony Stark.

 


	4. Almost Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! 
> 
> Thank you so much for those of you that are supporting this fan fiction. I hope that you enjoy the next upcoming chapter and wish you guys an early Merry Christmas! 
> 
> Take care now~

**Inuyasha crossover Avengers**   
**  
Chapter 4: Almost Normal**

Kagome had expected her last memory of Tony Stark to be when she left him at the club to be swarmed by girls looking to "hook up" with him. He is someone who feeds off the attention given to him, one that lives in the eyes of the media and does not mind it or cares about it, in fact he did just what he wants without a care of the consequences. And though she sometimes takes on the later, Kagome still made the effort to clear up her mess at times, if not has help from her family to silence the media, which was something rare still.

Her last morning with Shippo in New York was spent having a cozy breakfast in the lounge of their hotel over looking Central Park. Just a meeting and they will be on their private jet home bound and be back on Japan soil and breathing in the air soon enough.

"Let's go shopping," Kagome said randomly, looking up for her laptop as she looked out to the scenery of their breakfast location.

Shippo smiled over his cup to tea a slow sly smile spreading across his features as he caught Kagome's eyes when she glanced over. "I know just the place,"

They entered into a Victoria's Secret store with a broadly smiling Shippo as he linked arms with Kagome happily humming a tune as he dragged her straight to the section where the latest designs were on display. Kagome rolled her eyes at his behavior like a child shopping for sweets, but she did not complain about it either and broke away from him to browse around with interest as she picked out a few to try on later.

"That Swarovski studded one in blue black will look good on you,"

"Mr. Stark, such a coincidence bumping into you here, looking for some lingerie for yourself? " She mused, turning to walk in another direction to browse at the other products they have in store.

"Kagome, I've found the perfect few sets that you have to try," Shippo purred as he came towards her with a sales girl tailing behind of him as he held up a few sets of lingerie in his hand.

"Well enjoy browsing around Mr. Stark, maybe you should try on the red teddy set," she pointed in the direction of said set with a laughing tone as she walked towards Shippo whom she met halfway, linking arms with him as they went towards the fitting room.

She glanced back at him only once to see him standing alone as a sales girl went up to him to help assist in his potential purchase or maybe something else. The firs of her thoughts caused Kagome to giggle a little at it, but instead walked away with a sway to her hips as she showed Shippo her own selections. Least to say that they left the building with several shopping bags and made quite a few other shopping stops before they left New York that evening.

The business meeting that they were supposed to have with Stark Industries never happened, and neither did they both ever bothered much about it, preferring to leave it to Sesshoumaru to handle. Meeting Tony Stark in person at outside of work even more easily than in his own office already says a lot about his personality and such poor working ethics is in her view.

Life went back to normal very quickly for her, it's the usual work, and the weekly meet up with her group of friends from high school. Nothing about them change much, except perhaps for their single status to dating and one who was ready to be engaged, and just awaiting for the proposal to come as they predicted. It was the only normalcy in her life aside from her family, but then again they were a little different too.

"Kagome, did you hear? Hojo is getting engaged!"

"Oh that's nice,"

"Are you sure Kagome? You guys were dating in the past, we had thought for sure that you would both be dating still or at least be married with a family of your own," one of her friends rambled on as she drank her wine, refilling it as they continued their chatter even without much of her input.

Ever since the time that she told them that it was over between Inuyasha and her, they had been trying their hardest to push her into dating Hojo, it was almost too tiring. Most especially when Hojo is not even her type, there was just something about him that is lacking, and since returning back from Sengoku Jidai permanently, the many centuries has changed her for the worse against males.

It was a good thing that they decided to choose a hip bar in Shinjuku area, at least there she did not really have to hear what they were talking about, usually just nodding and acknowledging it once in a while as she tune herself more to the music. She was the only one amongst them not looking for a relationship, it was just too difficult to maintain, and aside from that Kagome could not help but push those guys away before they got even closer than needed.

Thinking back about it, they were all pretty good looking in a more roguish manner, though of course there are other redeeming quality to them, not that all of them as well. Some of them can be so endearing, a sweet talker and charmer, though of course there are the ones that were just so sweet, that she felt almost bad for them at times, until they started becoming a little too much. More often Shippo would swoop in to her rescue, playing the role of her current suitor when the ones could not get over her, or any roles in fact that will save her from that predicament.

"Let's go!"

"What?"

"To the latest club of course, I heard so much about it from my colleagues and I'm just dying to bring you guys there!" Eri said, overly excited as Yuka and her both linked arms on either side of her as they practically dragged her out of the bar. Well at least there is a perk to the next venue, she might finally be able to have some fun.


	5. Roses are Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! 
> 
> I'm not sure who is reading, honored that BlackPepper3964 has bookmarked this fan fic. 
> 
> Wishing all of you out there a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Have a great remainder of 2014!
> 
> xoxo  
> SilvermistFox

**Inuyasha crossover Avengers**   
**  
Chapter 5: Roses are Red**

"You!" exclaimed Tony in a rather surprised manner as he stopped in his tracks, eyes widely looking at Kagome.

He was not expecting to see her so soon again, even more so working for someone like Sesshoumaru. There was always something about a woman dressing seriously for work, and she looks the part, power suit and all, it was just so fu…

"So glad that you could join us this time round Mr. Stark," Kagome said smoothly as she stretched her hand out to shake his hand, expectantly waiting for him to return the shake.

"If I had known that you were the one that I've been missing out on, I would have dropped everything in a heart beat to meet with you," he drawled a boyish grin upon a face whilst taking her hand to kiss the back of it in the old fashion manner.

"Shall we get down to business then," Kagome said, withdrawing her hand, ignoring what he had just did or the insinuation behind of his words as she casually gestured with her hand to the conference table where they had material set up and ready for a presentation of their upcoming partnership. In presence, all three of their secretaries and Shippo were there, ready for what was to come as Shippo smiled amusedly at what he had just witnessed.

There were much more other  _interesting_  things that Tony had in mind to do, but knew those would have to wait until the meeting was over and get this boring part over and done with. If Sesshoumaru and his partners were anything, he was sure they were capable in what they do, though it would not harm to find out more of what  _she_  was also an expert in.

"Are we boring you Mr. Stark?" annoyance in her voice as his eyes looked at those lips that seemed so delectable before looking into angry eyes that looks like honey. Things would be without a doubt most interesting with her in bed, with the personalities that he had seen of her thus far.

"Not at all Ms. Higurashi, I was too captivated by your voice," he said, though admittedly, he was practically daydreaming most of the time.

It was thankfully for him and the rest of them that the meeting ended rather swiftly after his little trip into the world of daydreams. It was not exactly unobvious of the look that Tony bore upon his face towards Kagome, but the place and time was inappropriate for them to behave as such, and most especially for someone that should know the boundaries better than anyone. Another indication was the scent of his arousal (no matter how light or strong) that all three of them were able to smell.

"Hey let's do dinner tonight, say at about 8pm in the Park Hyatt," he asked her, well left her with that 'invite' to dinner just as the doors to the elevators were closing.

Shippo was chuckling at the stunt that Tony had just pulled whilst Sesshoumaru was already walking away and back to his office without much of a care. Kagome scowl at it but the effect was ruined by the smile that was tugging at her lips. Already she was anticipating what was to come, though everything would have to be brought down quite a few notches, if not there is the risk of ruining their working partnership, something that Sesshoumaru will have her skin if she screws up.

"Don't play with him too much, or he might break," Shippo teased her as he placed his hand around her waist to feel her leaning against his body in silent contemplation.

"I won't, you know how Sesshoumaru gets if we lose a business projects, though can't blame me for not indulging in a little  _pleasure_  when it is being presented to me," Kagome replied so casually as she played with the collar of her silken dress shirt.

"Pleasure  _always_  presents itself to you, just be safe, he has SHIELD looking after him," was the precaution Shippo left with her as they walked back to Sesshoumaru's office, needing to finish up the remainder of their meeting before they both left for their own office building.

Tony could hardly keep his head straight in the meeting since there were other thoughts and a particular person that was occupying it at that moment. He was not expecting her to be there, or the fact that she would be one of the few people that he would be working closely with, such project he thought would have to be handled  _personally_. Of course, a little fun along the way was what he had in mind as well aside from keeping to their agreement.

He had to admit the way she dresses was a turn on cause of the teasing manner in which her silk blouse was openly inviting any straying eyes. Though whether or not she had a boyfriend hidden somewhere was something that he will never know, at least until tonight he might get what he want to know and hopefully more. Though no denying it, there is this air of mystery about her that lends to the sensuality that she already has.

Kagome on the other hand was deep in thought as she work seriously on her laptop, the day was passing by rather slowly with a few incoming messages to her mobile phone to entertain her. Though she must say that the greatest draw at the moment was the blooming red roses that were just delivered to her office by a florist under the orders of Tony Stark. Apparently the same order were place to be sent over to both Shippo's and Sesshoumaru's building.

 _How sweet,_ of him she had thought almost bored at such antics, telling her secretary to place it in a vase for his table, but not in her office. There was hardly much use to have it there or for her to see it with how much work that she would often turn her attention to. One thing for sure, Tony Stark can be rather extravagant and expenses without a care with the way he had order those red roses for all three of their building and all to be sent to her in name. At least he made that effort to make sure that she will somehow get the roses, and how he had gotten her mobile number was something that she will not under estimate, at least it was to her business phone and not to the personal line that she kept for solely her family members, that includes both Sesshoumaru and Shippo.  
  
Dinner with Tony Stark was sure to be interesting, especially with how…colorful his life is, at that thought she could not help but smile playfully as Kagome looked at the now dark city of Tokyo as her phone buzzed to signal the message that it had just received.

_From: Shippo  
To: Kagome_

_Have fun tonight, don't do anything that I wouldn't. ;)_

She could not help but to smile at the emoticon used, and knowing well how Shippo will be like in reality on the other end of the line as she looked herself over once, adjusting her clothes as she did a little purifying trick to freshen herself up and eliminating any bad odor from her. A nifty little trick she had developed after being in Sengoku Jidai for so long and sometimes lacking a proper bath in days.

An almost sly predatory smile graced her face as she entered her chauffer car to meet up with her dinner date in the Park Hyatt Tokyo.

 


	6. Almost Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! 
> 
> Thank you for those of you that are reading this, I hope that you enjoy this update if you have not seen it updated over FF.net yet. Take care and have a great week!

**Inuyasha crossover Avengers**   
**  
Chapter 6: Almost Boring**

"You really are a regular charmer," Kagome commented as she leaned forward in her chair, playing with the rims of her wine glass with her index finger as she glanced up at him with a coy smile.

She saw him leaning in against the table using his elbows as support to which she sat back against her chair again, playing with the stem of her wine glass, watching the swirl of the red liquid and the water trail it left on the inner glass with each new swirl.

"What can I say," he said with a sideward smirk, lazy eyes observing her from opposite the table as his eyes would drift down once in a while to where her cleavage peaked out from beneath her loosely buttoned up blouse.

"Charming, but so regular, so  _average_ ," Kagome said this time with a polite smile upon her lips as she watch his expression immediately turned into a frown.

"Average…" he said curiously, but the frown was still present upon his brow as he narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, his fingers interlacing as he placed his index fingers to his lips in thought.

"Yes Mr. Stark, though it does make one wonder if you really are like what they say or just…mnnh… _average_ ," she purred the later part her eyes playfully glancing down where the table cover and she saw how his eyes sparked up with interest at what she was silently suggesting.

Tony swallowed before licking his lips as he leaned in forward even more to try closing the gap between them. "Well, we could always take it to my room, or if you wish, the nearest handicap toilet," Tony suggested with a sideward quirky boyish smile.

Kagome laughed beneath her breath as she brought her glass of wine up to her lips to take sips from it. "Some things are best left unknown, Mr. Stark,"

"Why not take the ride of your life," he suggested, reaching over the table as he took her hand in his, his index finger playing where her pulse is.

"Why risk the disappointment later," Kagome said with a smile, taking her hand back as she reach for her phone to do a quick check on the time.

"Why miss out on the fun that we could possibly have," he raise with a suggestive raise of his brow, moving to be seated next to Kagome as he leaned forward to be close not just bodily but with their lips mere inches apart.

His eyes kept drifting from her eyes to her lips and the occasional slip down to her cleavage. "Well Mr. Stark, why risk it," she said, dismissing him as she leaned back against her chair in the corner of it as she rested her elbow upon the arm rest, as she looked at him in an almost bored manner.

"Yes, but why miss out on something that could be so much more,"

"And yet it could also be so much lesser than expectation, if not, nothing at all," she returned, suddenly bored of the little friendly banter going between them, and glanced at their surrounding of the others that were dining in the same restaurant as them.

"You're a stubborn one," Tony commented, leaning back in his chair this time, as he remained silent for a few moments, a finger upon his lips as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

Tony could see the lack of interest in her body posture and her expression as her eyes started to wander about the restaurant as though in search of something with those observing eyes. This woman is similar to Pepper in ways, but unlike most of the other woman that he had been together for one night, she was unlike them in playing hard to get. Sure the game might still remain the same, however she had it on another level.

"Well, dinner was great, thank you we'll see you again soon Mr. Stark at the next meeting," Kagome said as she finished drinking her glass of wine, already preparing to leave.

At first Tony wanted to say more, but instead stood up graciously as he helped her out of her chair, taking one of Kagome's hand as he lead her out of the restaurant with nothing but a smile of charm that Kagome did not take note of. It was pointless at the moment with how she is being so dismissive of him. There was always time on his clock, well maybe not always with the many reckless things that he does, but why dwell on it when he could live in the present, and this is a distraction that he was well accustomed to.

"Good night then Mr. Stark," Kagome said as she entered the lift fully expecting herself to be alone, but instead he entered it with her.

There was nothing said between them, except for the silence and sound of the lift mechanism. It was a strong silence between them that Kagome did not mind at all or be bothered by it in the least bit. Tony on the other hand was studying Kagome openly as a thoughtful look remained upon his face, it was far better than his perverted look in her opinion, but nonetheless still annoying, and made her feel like she's some sort of an experiment, or of a different species.

"Well good night Ms. Higurashi, you're most definitely not boring me," Tony said at the entrance of the hotel as the taxi door opened automatically, watching as she prepares to get in, but instead turned her head towards his as he kissed her chastely upon her lips, hesitantly pulling away.

Their eyes connected for a long moment of silence until the bellboy caught their attention and she entered the cab, but looked up at him once more for a moment in contemplation before shutting the door. Kagome could not help but to smile at how he had recapture her attention even if it was for a mere few minutes with his sudden change in behavior. It was welcoming in someway, but it might not be enough to capture her attention.

"So how was your dinner with Tony Stark," Shippo asked first thing the next day as he walked into her office as she continued reading through the contracts and documents that needed her attention.

"It was almost boring," Kagome replied in a bored tone, not bothering to look up.

"Tell me more, I'm interested," he said with a purr, as he came to stand behind of her chair, twirling it around so that she faces him as he leaned against the window.

"Not now Shippo, there's too many things that I need to clear," she said waving him away as she glanced up at him for a moment before returning her attention back to the documents.

"I could fill him in on the details for you," said a particular male voice from the entrance of her office that made her looked up sharply from her document to look into a pair of laughing eyes that belonged to the very male that was currently in question.


End file.
